


continuous interval

by shatou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don’t worry you’re safe with me, Everything is soft, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/pseuds/shatou
Summary: A collection of random drabbles and musings from my twitter @shatouto, in no particular order.





	1. Loki, son of Frigga

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m really not a writer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor laughs. "I am no king."
> 
> "You're right," Loki hums.

"The children bade me bring this to you in person," Loki says as he hands thor a wreath of large peonies, sweet apple blooms and colorful, tiny wildflowers. Clumsily but lovingly made. "A crown for their king."

Thor laughs. "I am no king."

"You're right," Loki hums. "You need to be crowned properly."

And so they tug each other all the way to the top of a hill, where they can see the red sun dips itself into the horizon. Suddenly it's like they are boys again, laughing breathlessly amidst fireflies and dusky winds.

Loki knows the word. he starts off with an impression of odin, which makes them break into laughter once more.

"Come again," Thor wipes a tear and gets down on one knee.

Loki does; serious, this time.

"...and I, Loki, prince of Asgard and brother of Thor, do hereby pronounce you, Thor son of Odin, King of New Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms."

The flower crown atop his head is as light as his mood. Thor doesn't stand.

"Now that I am king, I need my—"

"Queen?" Loki suggests, his smile snuffed out despite the mocking edge in his voice.

Still kneeling, Thor catches Loki's hand and brings it to his lips. "...My consort, if you would allow.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @virushoney on twitter


	2. pen and glasshouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No tricks today?”
> 
> Loki shrugs.

Loki - a blogger-made-journalist - smells like coffee in the morning and licorice tea in the evening. His hands smell like ink.

Thor smells like vervain and thyme and sometimes bitter medicine. Or chamomile on his days off. He’s a botanist after all.

—

Thor is watering the plants. Loki slinks up to him, laces inkstained fingers into Thor's hair. Thor hums and smiles.

"No tricks today?"

Loki shrugs.

"Looks like the cactus is blossoming," Thor comments. He's not looking at the plant, but at Loki.

"You maudlin poet," Loki laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @virushoney on Twitter - what does Loki smell like?


	3. headstones, milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he smelled like butterscotch you know he'd been hiding in the kitchen with Thor that whole morning.

When he was a child smelled like the linden flowers Frigga often placed in his hair. Growing up he'd smell like paper, like the libraries. Or like dirt after sparring with Thor. If he smelled like butterscotch you know he'd been hiding in the kitchen with Thor that whole morning.

He started carrying a musky sweet scent, faint, in early adulthood. He didn't smell it but after Thor remarked once, he masked it with magic. When he learned about his parentage, he realized it was Jotun maturity. Had he been on Jotunheim, he would've had a coming of aye ceremony.

After Loki got back from the void, he didn't smell like anything. At all. It terrified people, to his advantage he thought. He was a monster after all. That was that.

After his brush with death on Svartalfheim, the smell of ash clung to his hair, even as he impersonated Odin.

On Sakaar he reeked of alcohol and perfume. A cacophony of expensive, exquisite scents that amounted to nothing. By then Loki had stopped caring. He could smell like blood for all he cared. Which he did, briefly.

Their first night on the Stateman, after Ragnarok, Thor nosed him down the column of his neck.

"You smell like butterscotch," Thor said.

Loki smirked. "Sounds delicious."

"Sounds dear." Thor chuckled, breath warm on his shoulder, and bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @virushoney on Twitter - what does Loki smell like?


	4. spatial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little closer and Thor can hear him breathe.

Loki sits to Thor's right. His blind side, so that Thor doesn't know. And he watches. Watches his brother's every smirk, every frown. Watches the way he tilts his head forward when he listens. The way he purses his lips when he thinks.

Loki sits to Thor's right. He watches Thor.

—

Thor sits to Loki's left. Sometimes Loki's elbow will graze his arm. Sometimes Loki will reach over him to get a pen. Sometimes Loki will lean his face on his palm. A little closer and Thor can hear him breathe.

Loki is left handed. Thor sits to Loki's left.


	5. wavering

Thor stares, surprised, and then smiles. He reaches out, tentative, barely slipping his fingers under Loki's shaking grip. He brings the slender hand to his lips, presses a kiss to the knuckles.

"Come with me?", Thor asks.

Loki doesn't recoil. That's as good an answer as any.


	6. you are the tenth of ten. that is to say, you are the one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's rare for Loki to wake up first, Thor muses. But it's even rarer for Loki to be honest.

One, two. Loki counts silently, tracing each scar on Thor's back. Three, four. He knows by the sound of breathing that Thor has long woken up. Five, six, he continues to Thor's middle. Seven, on his hip. Eight, his ribs. "Nine," he whispers, kisses the last scar over Thor's heart.

"Ten," Thor's chest rumbles with the sudden voice. Loki looks up, questioning. Thor doesn't say anything, simply peers down at him, eyes crinkling fondly, a hand lazily combing into Loki's hair.

Ah, that's right.

"Ten," he nods, leaning into Thor's palm. That's him. He's the tenth.

—

Thor buries his nose into Loki's hair. His palm slides down to the nape of Loki's neck. He presses the pad of his finger to the knobs of Loki's spine, works his way down, rubs the knot out of Loki's shoulders.Loki curls against him like a feline. They both sigh, serene.

It's rare for Loki to wake up first, Thor muses. But it's even rarer for Loki to be honest. So Thor is content with being the liar on those late day-off mornings, pretending to sleep and letting Loki act out his little ritual of silent repentance.

He doesn't mind. Scars heal.


End file.
